Brothers: The Aftermath
by hsm753
Summary: Shawn and Hunter sums up the events of a car accident that could ruin their friendship forever. Follows "Brothers."


***No Copyright Intended. I do not own Wrestling or its characters.**

**Shawn's POV**

What a crazy world we live in. We never know what's in store for us. It's just fate that gets us out of bed every morning. When the sun seeps onto our skin, that's God. He's telling us to have a good day. But now, it's not such for me. Why am I here? I shouldn't even be alive. I saw the white lights, so, in a way, I'm supposed to be a ghost.

God knows our time, but I think my time has already been long gone. Where am I, anyway? This isn't the car. And where's Hunter? Is he okay?

Of course he is, Shawn.

I keep telling myself that. I keep telling myself in the silence of my mind that my best friend in the whole world is okay. I know he is. He's a strong kind of guy. He can take a whipping and continue to stand strong. He's proved it time and time again, inside the ring or not.

Question is: Am I okay?

**Hunter's POV**

God, what a headache. I can't even believe we survived that horrible accident. That's the last time I'm ever driving in the dark. What am I saying? The show ends in the late hours of the night, so there's really no choice. I can't even barley sit up in this hard bed. I want to go check on Shawn. I need to know if he's okay. My eyes are dead set on the monitor next to the bed, its noises annoying me. I hate hospitals. I hate these stupid beds. They need better service around here. You wait and wait and it's a sleepless night with all of the commotion going on outside in the halls.

God, if you wanted me to die, at least let it be in a place far better than here.

I'm trying my best to sit up, but boy this takes a lot of strain. Before I'm even able to get my legs swung over the bed, that door opens and I'm forced back down by a short, blond haired man with a small beard growing around his lips and chin. Boy, I hope he's no beauty queen. I can't stand those kinds of people. Now Shawn, on the other hand, is a different story, but no one else.

"Take it easy there." That Doctor tells me. My muscles are aching and straining to get back onto the bed that I just collapse my whole being down on instant.

"Where's Shawn?" I manage to sigh. I really need to see him. He couldn't even move in the car.

The Doctor looks at me a second, as if I'm in some sort of trance. He's got me under his radar for sure. I manage to grip the side railing. Its so cold in this room I want to just bolt for the door.

"Who?" He asks.

Are you kidding me? I mean, really? He obviously didn't see us come in at the same time, did he?

"He's my friend."

I hang onto those words.

"Oh," The Doctor says. He knows it now. "The other victim."

Really? Victim? Okay, maybe. But still, he and I are okay. Me, at least. Shawn I have no clue of the like.

"It's not easy to say this." The Doctor says slowly. I listen closely.

**Shawn's POV**

I'm in this blank state. I don't know where I am. Where am I? Hunter, where are you? Why can't I see you? It feels like my legs are moving, and I can't even hear my own breathing this weird state has me at a loss for words. I can only hear myself think. I attempt to open my mouth, but it's not working properly. Am I...? No. I can't be. There's nothing around this blank state except...nothing. There's nothing here. I can't even look around me. I have no choice but to proceed forward.

**Hunter's POV**

I'm so sick of this. Shawn, I'm coming for you, bud. This is ridiculous. I hate hospitals. This Doctor thinks he knows me. He doesn't. I'm sick of him putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to use a calm voice, but I shrug that manicured hand off me and feel something crawl up my throat. What is it? I'm not certain. I've got to get out of this room. Now. I want to see Shawn. If I've got to walk around in nothing but a nightgown, I will. I look over and I see my clothes clumped together. I didn't even care to think about why there was blood all down the side of my shirt while I had managed to catch dirt smudges all down my pants and my shoes that had been replaced my cold and sleek bed sheets. Boy, I'm mad now. I can't even get any peace to myself with this Doctor in my way.

Funny how I didn't even realize I was standing so close to the doorway of the room. I still ache in my back, but that's not the bother now.

"Please, please, please try to understand. You can't see him. No one can."

That Doctor's got some nerve. I'm all up in his face as he's all pushed up against my aching body. Sure, I'm hurting. But Shawn, he's worse. I can feel it. Shawn, hold on, bud. I'm coming.

**Shawn's POV**

Hunter? Hunter? I can't see a thing. Oh, God, where am I? Why can't I stop walking? I want to stop, but its not my control. I can't stop now, possibly not for awhile.

**Hunter's POV**

Shawn, you hang on. I've got this. Sure, a few blows to my head isn't gonna stop me. It hadn't stopped me then and it wont stop me now. That Doctor's got me now. He's helpless against me. He thinks he can stop me? That fool. He's nothing compared to me. My size and height is twice the size of his. He decides to give up. I like that out of people. Giving up is the only way for us to realize we'll get through the day.

"Okay, okay," That Doctor keeps saying. "Get your clothes on while I take care of this."

While he's stumbling over to the many machines in the corner, I'm just trying to use my hands. My hands are really sore for some reason. Now I realize just how sore I really am. It's something I should be used to, but I'm not. Maybe it's the pain shooting up my back as I attempt to get my pants on.

For some reason, I'm crying. I hadn't figured out why yet.

**Shawn's POV**

What's wrong with me? It's hopeless to get out of here. I might as well let God handle this. I let him handle a lot of things. With me, I'm the only person I can trust up until I'm stuck and I need him. I need God. God, are you here? Are you around me? Near me? I want you to help me. Please, God, get me out of this nightmare. Where am I? I've thought about that since I saw this blank state. I'm nowhere. I'm nowhere but a dream. This is a nightmare. A true nightmare. Is someone there? Please. Hear me.

I feel something crawl on my skin. It's so sudden I have to look down. My head isn't working. My brain, rather, isn't concerned with the touch. I am, however. Just tell me what it is. My entire body has shut the door on me.

**Hunter's POV**

Oh, Shawn. I'm so sorry, bud. I can't even manage to tell you how you've been the most precious friend a guy could have. I'm crying for you. My face is burning hot. My lips keep opening. My throat is sore. It's all because of me this had to happen. Not you. Oh, Shawn, why can't you hear me? I know you can't, but, still, I want you to know you're my friend and you always will be.

**Shawn's POV**

Hunter? Hunter? It's like I can feel you. You're here, aren't you? I know you are. That feeling is still creeping up my skin. That feeling I can't explain but I know it's you. I know it's your touch. Your okay. But what about me? I don't know the answer just as you don't know what to say. I know it's you, Hunt. Don't let me down. I want to know if it's really you, but I'm just walking. Like I had been. Still, that touch keeps me safe.

**Hunter's POV**

Shawn, listen to me. Listen closely. Come back. Come back to me. I need you. I'm not ready to lose you. I want to still be around you. I want to laugh with you. Talk with you. Cry with you. I want to still be there for you, just like when you had to challenge your demons. Remember, Shawn? You needed a lot of help, and not only did God help you but, oh, God, I helped you. I know I wasn't there a lot back in the day, and I know we never talked much after that fight, but Shawn you never gave up. I didn't give up on you. I never will. You're not just a friend, you're a brother. Just come back. Please.

**Shawn's POV**

Hunt, I know we're brothers. God, it's amazing. I can really hear you. I can't see you, but it's so nice to hear you. I feel safe now. I know we're going to be okay. The both of us. I feel that feeling of friendship again. I bet you feel it to. I feel something else. I feel hot all of a sudden. I feel...kind of...different. It's like I'm stopping. I'm looking into this blank state, and suddenly I see you. A white light follows, and, without a doubt, I see you. Your hands are thrown across my chest as your head is pretty close to mine. You're sitting on the side of this bed I'm laying in. I hear you sobbing. It's like your sad. I know I'm okay, but, what's wrong, buddy?

"H-Hunter?" I whisper.

You look up at me, almost immediately. Your eyes are wide and a smile forms on your lips. Your happy now. I smile myself, my body suddenly aching real bad. Especially my legs. What's wrong now? Your squeezing me as you're talking.

**Hunter's POV**

"Shawn," I say, my emotions confused with joy and sorrow. "I can't believe your alive."

"Of course I am." He whispers in my ear. I'm so close to his body I don't even care about the stupid hospital machinery leaning against me. Those tubes Shawn's got in his nose don't phase me one bit with its touch on my arm, myself careful not to lay on it.

I decide to look at him. It's a true blessing. "Shawn, they said you were dead."

**Shawn's POV**

I take the words in, but I'm still confused. Walking around in that place sure gave me a bad headache.

"W-What?" I ask, my voice cracked from silence.

"You were dead, man. The Doctor said you were dead. I didn't want to believe it, and I knew you weren't. They said you lost so much blood. Man, I...you don't know..."

I place a hand on his shoulder, he's looking at me with tears streaking down his face. I've never seen him cry. Not so much, at least. A few times I had seen him cry, but not for long. He wasn't much of a cryer as I was. Boy, that's something I haven't admitted in awhile. I guess that car accident had a lot of truth to it.

**Hunter's POV**

Shawn's hand is on my shoulder, his touch bringing me to a state of calm for once.

Okay. He's okay. I can stop crying now. Stupid Doctor.

I touch his hand with mine in a 'friend' way. He smiles a little, his face cut up with scratches and bruises as mine was probably a mess from hitting the steering wheel. As if we could care about our looks.

"It's just that...you could have been..."

"Gone?" He finishes.

"Sure." I mumble, my eyes no longer running liquid. Thank God.

"Hunt," He says, a tired voice he has. "You know I'll always be your friend."

"I know. That accident wasn't easy for us."

"It wasn't, but we're okay. We can move on now. God knows that and even we know that."

I look at him. Maybe, just maybe, Shawn had a good point. "We're accountable?"

Shawn laughs. A blessing in disguise. "Definitly accountable."


End file.
